S01 E02 - "Lying On The Cold Hard Ground"
The continuation of "Pilot", the kids discover that the chupacabras have been learning from their own methods and that getting creative may be their only chance to survive. Plot Ollie, Stan and Bran reach Abbott town and head to the local bar to gather information. When they find nothing of use, they head to a diner and speak to a group of local kids, who reveal that it's tradition for the teenagers of the town to kill the farmers cattle and make it look like chupacabra attacks. Learning nothing of use, they decide to pass by the Sheriff's office to screw over Mary. They tell the Sheriff that Mary was faking, and leave a picture of her with him. While they're there, the Sheriff receives a call from a local farmer, saying that his teenage daughter had just been kidnapped. They head to the farm, and the Sniders go after the girl while Bran talks to her family. The Sniders are attacked by chupacabras, and start shooting. Bran joins them but is shot in the shoulder by a stray bullet. The three beat the chupacabras back and retreat to the RV. They pick up Sam, who was at a hotel treating an injured George, and Sam tries to patch up Bran's shoulder. They return to George's farm, barely noticing the bomb set up on the road to the house. Assuming it was Franko's handy work, they blow it up and continue on, narrowly avoiding a collision with Franko and Bel on the road. The Sniders and Bran run off into the forest to avoid Maggie, who found out that Bran had been shot while on the phone with Stan. The three end up caught on landmines in the forest, and the others come to their aid. The group becomes worried when they realise that none of them had set up the landmines, and realise that the chupacabras had been watching them as they set up traps and had learned from them. The landmines are disarmed, one failing to detonate when Bran wrestles Elliot onto it after Elliot had annoyed him, and Elliot leaping off it to attack Bran. Ollie investigates a noise from the forest and is attacked by a hoard of chupacabras and is seriously injured. Franko eventually lures the chupacabras using the goat remix of Taylor Swift's "I Knew You Were Trouble" and he and Gabe manage to kill them all using a combine harvester. However, the two noticed that one of the chupacabras had a glowing sigil in its fur. Believing the hunt to be over, the kids return to the RV, and Sam patches up Ollie. As they leave Abbott, Bran has a premonition of a nearby cave, where the last of the chupacabras have regrouped, and another one now bears the sigil and appears to be organising the rest. They head for the cave and throw molotov cocktails into it, killing the last of the chupacabras. Characters Main Cast *Oliver Snider - Max Irons *Stanley Snider - Brock Kelly *Brandon Hawkes - Connor Jessup *Margaret Hawkes - Melissa George *Isabella Espinoza - Michelle Rodriguez *Mary Preston - Elyse Levesque *Gabriel Davenport - Hunter Parrish *Franko O' Brien - Robert Sheehan *Elliot Bates - Maxim Knight *Sam Tanner - Dylan O' Brien Guest Cast *The Sheriff - Linden Ashby Featured Music *"I Knew You Were Trouble" - Taylor Swift (Goat Version) Trivia *The farmgirl that the Sniders and Bran were meant to save is completely forgotten after Bran gets shot, and she is presumably killed by the chupacabras. An end credits scene shows that her parents have died also, her father by gunshot (presumably another stray bullet from one of the Sniders) and her mother was apparently killed by the chupacabras. *G.O.D later confirmed in an interview that it was Stan who shot the farmer and Ollie who shot Bran.